On The Edge of Reason
by Elizabeth Sanguine 42
Summary: Can you love when you know that your breaking someone elses heart? Can you have your love if it hurts someone else beyond imagination? Draco thinks so. Hermione recieves a threatening message from a heartbroken girl. What can happen on the edge of reason?


**This is just some random depressive romance. I come up with this shit all the time. Review if you like it. Flamers welcome.**

**Ally**

**Chapter Playlist: Black Keys by The Jonas Brothers**

**I Believe by Savage Garden**

**D POV**

There she was. My angel. My only love. The only person I could ever act myself around. And she was walking away. I didn't know if she loved me the same way I did her. And it was genuine torture.

"Draco? Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked and I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Go away Pansy." I said quietly. She looked like she'd been slapped.

"What?" she asked and her voice was almost silent, full of deadliness.

"I said go away Pansy." I repeated, my voice becoming slightly louder.

"Its because of _her _isn't it?" Her voice was cold, but understanding.

I didn't want to tell her, but how could I deny her?

"Yes Pansy. I can't deny it any longer. I love her."

"Draco, I know what its like to love someone unconditionally, with all your heart, and not have them return the feeling. I know it hurts Draco. Trust me." she turned away and seemed to glide up the stairs. The figure the was gliding up the stairs seemed far to composed to be the shrieking Pansy that everyone else saw.

**H POV**

I got back from the last class of the day and dumped my bag on the chair beside the bed. I caught sight of a sheet of parchment placed on my pillow. The Slytherin emblem was emblazoned on the seal and I felt my heart flutter in anticipation of the letter from the Slytherin King and my beau, Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing with a broken heart, so please excuse any mistakes as my eyes are blurred with tears. I am Pansy Parkinson. You have known me for years, though not pleasantly. I am known as a pushy, over-bearing, shrieking bitch. I guess I am a better actor than anyone ever knew. I hide my weaknesses with my mask. I think that if I had let it out a long time ago, we may have been friends. _

_But its too late for that now. You've now unknowingly stolen the only thing that ever mattered to me. Draco Malfoy. The only person I ever loved. And I ought to be angry, but I'm just glad he's happy. I don't blame you, you don't choose who you fall in love with. Trust me when I say that I know._

_If you ever hurt him, ever, I will -and this is a promise- hurt you twice as much as you hurt him. I don't care where I am in the world, I will get you. _

_So if you ever consider doing something that will hurt my only love, think of this letter and change your mind. _

_I will leave you to contemplate this and await your own love, the same one I waited for, the one that never came. Keep his heart safe._

_Enjoy your life,_

_Pansy_

I didn't know when the tears started falling, but they mingled with Pansy's, running down the parchment and blurring the words, pooling in the dip in the middle. How could I be so happy when what made me so happy was making someone else miserable as to express that kind of writing. You don't joke about that level of heartbreak. You _can't _joke about that level of heartbreak.

The clock tower gonged 11.30 and I rose. It was time to meet Draco under the clock tower. I swept my hair back into a ponytail and ran down the stairs into Draco's arms.

"Draco, there is something bothering me." I said into his ear.

"What is it, love? I don't like my Angel being unhappy."

"What if- What if you gave everything you had to the person you loved, and the person disappeared too, so your left with nothing? What if they broke your heart so badly that it couldn't be repaired? What would you do to the person that caused that pain?"

"Well, my love, it would depend on the situation."

"This person had loved this person for as long as they can remember. That person was the only thing that ever mattered to them. And then someone came along and stole everything."

"My love, I think I would knock that person's block off. Especially if they took my Angel."

"Stop calling me your angel! I cannot keep doing this, loving you when I know that loving you is causing someone else so much pain." My voice cracked. I was crying again, the tears cascading over my cheeks. I didn't want to live without him but I _couldn't_ live knowing that I caused that kind of pain.

I had to stop.

**D POV**

I couldn't believe what my Angel was saying to me. That we couldn't be together? How could I live without her? She was my light and joy and there was no way I could live without her.

And she was crying again and as I reached out to comfort her, she pulled away. "I just can't. I have to stop." Her tears were torture, absolute, pure torture. They stabbed me, like daggers, slicing through me like white hot daggers.

"But... what about us?" My voice was hurt and full of tears.

"Don't you get it? There is no us! Not anymore. I have caused someone the pain that no one should have to endure! I can't just do that. I can't live knowing that."

I still didn't know what she was talking about. "Hermione who has told you we can't be together? I will make sure they're dead and buried by tomorrow."

When she looked at me, her eyes glowed with unshed tears. "You... broke her heart. The letter... she loved you more than anything, you...you were the only thing that ever mattered to her."

"Who love, who?"

"P..Pansy!"

What had Pansy said?

"_Draco, I know what its like to love someone unconditionally, with all your heart, and not have them return the feeling. I know it hurts Draco. Trust me."_

It was a hint all along and I hadn't seen it. Pansy didn't come across as loving, but I could now see I'd broken her heart.

"I'm... sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for Pansy." she whispered and turned away from me, walking away, away from me, out of my life and leaving my heart behind her, broken and in desperate need of superglue.

How had I hurt someone like that and not noticed? Was I really as heartless as everyone said? Was I really that like my father?

Everyone said that. That I was just like my father. And up until I started loving Hermione, I had swelled with pride when they had. My father was my idol, I wanted to be exactly like him. Then Hermione opened my eyes to exactly how cruel and callous he was. What did she say?

"_He is 'odioso' and 'calloso' Draco. Can't you see? Why do you want to be like him? I could not love you if you were like him."_

Hateful and callous. The words she used to describe him had punched me, made me breathless and I had resolved to be everything my father wasn't. _Para siempre _(**a/n. Means 'For Always' in Spanish) **loving, kind, caring and the best I could be to Hermione.

Had I just broken my promise? Was Pansy, the girl I had brushed off as insensitive and cold, the reason everyone thought I was like my father? I had to apoligise!

**H POV**

After I left, the tears came. I hadn't loved anyone as much as I had Draco, and now I was the one breaking up with him, breaking _his _heart. Wait.

What had Pansy said? Well not said, more to the point, wrote.

_If you ever hurt him, ever, I will -and this is a promise- hurt you twice as much as you hurt him. I don't care where I am in the world, I will get you. _

_So if you ever consider doing something that will hurt my only love, think of this letter and change your mind. _

Was this the kind of hurting she was talking about? The 'heartbreaking, excruciating, anguishing breakup' type? Not the 'Pansy loves you, I can't be with you' type? Had I just done the opposite of what Pansy had told me to?

_Keep his heart safe._

His heart was vulnerable, broken.

_Don't hurt him._

He was beaten and defeated.

_I'm just glad he's happy._

He was despairing, desolate.

A_wait your own love, the same one I waited for, the one that never came._

He waited for me, while I never came, and I broke his heart, and him. I didn't deserve to live. Pansy was right.

**D POV**

"Pansy?" I knocked on her door, not wanting to see her while my cheeks were wet with tears, but knowing I couldn't put it off.

She opened her door, her face almost matching mine, the tear-stains carving rivulets down her cheeks.

"Draco? Whats wrong?" Her voice sounded somehow more loving now, caring.

"I am sorry. I have dissed you and made you feel unwanted. Someone has pointed that out to me. Now my heart is broken, but I know who I am."

"Was it _Hermione?" _She hissed and I nodded.

"I warned her."

**H POV**

I stare at the sheer drop below me. The height is dizzying.

The drop so final. If you fell, that was it.

Your blood, your body, your memories, sprayed across the sharp rocks and hard sand. I can hear the crash of the waves on the beach and the swell bringing the white horses up to meet the shore.

Crashing down, like I would, with a little trip, one wrong step. I would plummet to the ground, just like all of my dreams.

The suns last rays of warmth wrap themselves around my body, softly caressing my face, warming it.

I watch as nightfall approaches, setting the colouring from soft and warm, to hard and cold, all love gone from the still, silent air. The tranquility that seemed so peaceful before had turned into harsh silence, pressing on my ears.

I take a breath.

**D POV**

I knew there was something wrong when Professor McGonagall approached me looking grave.

"I have some grim news."

My heart accelerated. What had happened?

"Yes?" I couldn't speak properly, my mouth had gone dry. My 'yes' came out a strangled yelp and she closed her eyes looking grim.

"Hermione Granger... is dead."

The last memory of that day was of Pansy Parkinson smirking triumphantly.

**Like I said. Flamers welcome. Reviews welcome. Let me know what you think. I like it but its kinda depressive. SO? What do you think?**

**(Magic little button)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
